Slestack travels
Pawtu a slestack child ponders on what appears to be a portal, he looks curiously and finally decides to walk in. Around him is a canyon and rushing water. Puzzled he jumps into the water. The young slestack finally reaches land and walks for miles and miles. The slestack is consearned all around are houses he doesn't know what they are. Suddenley a woman walks out with her dog, being just a child the slestack doesn't attack. Instead he runs towards a bright light that says in bold letters TARGET. He approaches the door to and the sliding door opens. He screams because he has no clue of what the doors are. He goes in he sees a Starbucks coffee a target cafe and the produce isle. Running through the isles the employees have know clue what he is. Finally a employee grabs him and pulls at his face thinking it is a kid playing a joke. The employee had a concerned look on her face when the face of the slestack doesn't come off the slestack attacks and runs out of the target store. The slestacks is attracted to a McDonald's he goes inside and approaches the clerk. He runs past the clerk and goes for some chicken mgnuggets. The slestack is then attracted to a t.v. Screen with a man on it the one and only Donald tr ump. The tv screen changes and goes to the demorcra show Saturday night live. The slestack most know more about politics. Studying for hours the slestack relazies he is disgusted by demorcrats and snl he devises a plan to go and ruin the new episode of saturday night live. He sits in front of a television screen watching dukes of hazzards. Swoon with Daisy Duke. Then the slestack decides to go to a gun store in case any of the snl cast members become violent. The slestack wears a Donald trump pin on his skin. He sets off for New York. The slestack is a door away from the set. He goes through the door. He tells the entire cast of snl he thinks they are like hitter making entertaimeant for political reasons. Suddenly Jay pharaoh and the heavy lady pull out two machine guns. They aim at the slestack but before they can shoot the slestack runs and hits them with his fist. The other cast member are scared and allow him to destroy everything. He repeats when the final good cast member Seth Meyers left snl became evil. The slestack then gets an iPhone and trys to delete all the child porn in the world. He is successful and then deletes shrek love stories. The slestack has new mission destroy Jared foggle. Approaching the prison doors the slestacks heads to Jared foggles head and says sucker and punches him till he passes out. The slestack is an adult and wants to find daisy duke. He goes to a costume party and finds a girl who looks exactly like daisy duke and is dressed up as her. He asks her on a date. She doesnt accept after she knows he is really a slestack. The slestack has another mission destroy anyone who doesn't support fast food. He gathers all the people in the world who don't support fast food and forces them to eat McNuggets till they poop. Slestack has a new mission destroy common core. He destroys all records of people's mind of common core and destroys every book. Only God and Jesus and angels know now. He has a new mission destroy the healthy school lunch program Michelle Obama made. He destroys the program and had Mario batalie and mormotio cook school lunches. Then he decides he should destroy the haters of God and Jesus. He then gathers all the people and forces them to hallah a jewish bread just because it kinda is a holy food in a way. He has Joel Osteen, a rabbi, and the pope to force people into hearing them talk that day they convert people to chirstainity and Judaism. Some believe in Jesus but do everything the Jewish way. Slestack sets out to destroy Chick-Fil a haters In the next exciting episode of Slestacks travels a not sid a not Marty a not Kroft prouduction.